


Revealing Attraction and Memories

by proudtobealuthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobealuthor/pseuds/proudtobealuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written when Hook shows up at Emma's door trying to get her to drink the memory potion.</p><p>Emma is stubborn and Hook just wants her to drink the potion, but she decides to go back to Storybrooke with him without taking the potion first so they can convince her and she meets Regina and immediately finds her attractive so she turns on the Swan charm and begins flirting much to the discomfort of her parents, Regina, and Hook.</p><p>Originally a one shot but I'm going to add maybe another chapter or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Attraction and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at three am because the idea hit me. Hope you guys like it

Emma's head shot up when there was a loud banging at her door. She growled in irritation at the disturbance. With a sigh of resignation she headed towards the door and slowly opened it. Surprisingly, there was a good looking man on the other side, a little scruffy but good looking.

"Emma," he panted, and she looked at him with curiosity and suspicion.

"How do you know my name," she asked in a hard voice. 

"God you really don't remember do you," he asked with a sigh. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Remember what," she asked in a deadly voice. He ignored her question for a moment and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. 

"Drink this and you'll know," he said simply. 

"Okay buddy if you expect me to just drink something some stranger gave me then you have got to be insane," she muttered and didn't take the vial from him.

"Swan please," he begged with sincerity in his eyes. 

Okay so maybe this guy was just crazy and truly believed whatever bullshit he was spouting at her right now. 

"We need to go back to Storybrooke Emma," he said in an impatient voice and when he saw that he wasn't getting anywhere he pulled out a cellphone and handed it to her, a contact already pulled up. "If you don't believe me use my talking phone and call Regina," he told her. 

"Talking phone," she asked with a raised eyebrow before sighing and pressing the call button, hoping to contact someone to come pick up this crazy guy. 

"Hook, why the hell are you calling me? You're supposed to be bringing Emma and Henry home," a deep sultry voice said by way of greeting. 

"Whoa lady how do you know mine and my son's names," she snapped in suspicion. 

"Emma," the woman breathed out in disbelief. 

"This is Emma and if you don't fucking explain how in God's name you know my son's name or mine and what this psycho is doing at my house I'm calling the police," she threatened. 

"Emma dear, calm down," the woman, Regina, sighed, "Just drink the potion Hook has and everything will become clear." Potion? What the hell? 

"Listen lady I'm not about to let me and my son be kidnapped in whatever sick joke you freaks are playing," she said angrily. 

"Just come to Storybrooke and take the potion here," Regina snapped, hoping for a compromise. 

"Fine," she growled, no clue why she was agreeing to what was surely a suicide mission. She hung up on the woman and tossed the phone at the guy, Hook she had called him, in front of her. "Henry pack your stuff we're going to some place called Storybrooke," she yelled over her shoulder before looking at the guy, "Which is where anyways?"

"Maine," he replied. 

She sighed in annoyance and let him in as she went to go pack some her things, assuming she wouldn't be gone for more than a day. An hour and a half later Emma, Henry, and Hook were in the bug heading towards Maine. 

Emma drove quietly, Henry listening to music in the backseat and Hook glancing at her out of the corner of his eye every so often. "Cut it out," she growled at him and that was the only words spoken for the next three hours other than the occasional directions supplied by Hook. 

Soon enough she was driving past a sign that said Welcome to Storybrooke and she told Henry to wake up in a loud voice. "Why are we even here, Mom," he asked in a grumpy tone, suggesting that he didn't like being woken from his nap. 

"Just checking something out," she mumbled, noticing this place looked familiar but that couldn't have been possible. Hook directed her to a mansion on what a sign indicated was Mifflin Street. 

"Who lives here," she asked Hook in a low voice. 

"Regina," he told her and got out. 

She sighed and got out too, telling Henry to stay in the car while she took care of this. She walked up the sidewalk just as Hook knocked on the door. 

Suddenly the door swung open and an elaborately dressed brunette stood there. Emma's jaw almost dropped at the woman's sheer beauty, but she kept a straight face. 

"Emma," she smiled and seemed to be looking around her for someone else. 

"Henry's in the car. I didnt want him around you psychos right now," she said, not hiding why she left him in the car. 

Regina looked saddened by this but motioned for Emma to come inside and led her into a grand living room where two other people were. Emma's hand subconsciously went for the gun at her side but she didn't pull it out just yet. 

"She's here," Regina announced as they walked in. 

The two people stood up and whirled around quickly, one seeming to be...a heavily pregnant woman. Emma's eyes widened at this. 

"Emma," the short haired woman squealed and started wobbling towards her. The man shot an arm out and stopped the woman, giving her a look that seemed to remind her of something because the woman stopped with a sad look on her face. 

"Will you take what's in the vial now," Regina snapped, holding it out and Emma took it from her, but just held it. 

"You know for a psycho you look pretty hot," she shrugged. Regina's eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped. "I mean if you weren't so crazy I'd probably take you out," she murmured and leaned back, looking the woman over and her eyes lingered on where the side of her backside shown since she was standing sideways. 

"Miss Swan," she gasped, not even able to scold her, "you are deeply going to regret saying these things when you get your memories back." She looked a little uncomfortable under Emma's appraising gaze but she didn't fidget. Emma just smirked at her, noticing how tense the woman was. 

"I think I can help with how tense you are, but I guarantee tomorrow morning you won't be able to walk," she said in a playful voice, her eyes glittering with dark amusement. 

"Emma," a voice behind her gasped. She didn't pay it any attention and just stared down Regina. 

"Damn it Emma, take the potion," she growled, but a blush had spread across her cheeks. 

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully and tapped her chin, "I will...if you kiss me," she said with a naughty grin. She had feeling now that these people weren't trying to hurt her or Henry, but she was enjoying her game of cat and mouse. 

Regina's jaw dropped and she sputtered for a moment before seeing the pleading look on the Charmings' faces and just sighed. "Fine," she gritted out. 

Emma smirked triumphantly before gripping Regina's hips and pulling her up against her. "Prepare to have your socks knocked off," she said and Regina just rolled her eyes. Emma tightened her arms around her, the hand holding the vial gripping her waist while the other trailed up and buried into her hair and pulled her into a hungry kiss. It started gentle and slow but Emma kicked it up a notch by pulling her closer and moving her lips hungrily against Regina's, who surprisingly responded. 

Regina's arms laced around Emma's neck, toying with the edges of blonde curls as she melted into the kiss. Emma's tongue poked out and swiped over Regina's bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth, letting Emma's tongue plunder her mouth as she let out an involuntary moan. Emma pulled back, biting Regina's lip and tugging before releasing it and standing there smirking. 

Regina was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed. "Take the damn potion," she panted. 

Emma smirked before taking it and froze in place as memories engulfed her. She gasped and stumbled back a bit before looking up at the people around her. Her parents looked excited, but were blushing madly and Hook just looked pissed, and Regina...she was smirking. 

"I told you you'd regret your flirting after you took the potion," she laughed darkly.


End file.
